


OH! One love of a lifetime

by Painttothsai, Theshipsnerd



Category: Undertale (Video Game), underswap
Genre: But whatever, M/M, THIS CANT HAPPEN, also, im doing this be we don't have even ONE US NAPSTASANS FANFIC, im doing this w my bff, im pa, shes called ju, so yay, unnecessary information, yay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 09:57:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7753162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Painttothsai/pseuds/Painttothsai, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theshipsnerd/pseuds/Theshipsnerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So the robot gave you his number? Heh, nice."</p>
            </blockquote>





	OH! One love of a lifetime

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a Napstasans fic! Yay! But srls, there should be more of those, this is so cute! 
> 
> I'm writing it with my friend, Julia! Actually, she's writing it, and I'm translating it. But I'm posting it because she doesn't have an ao3 account yet! So yeah! 
> 
> Also, go check us out on tumblr!  
> Mine is @pachase and hers is @painttothsai!

It was late at night. Blue and pap were in that same line for 3 hours, and while sans was perfectly fine (and very excited) papyrus was beggining to get annoyed. They were on a line ot a meet and greet with napstaton, the DJ bot that was the underground's superstar. It had began when the show finished. Even if Blue almost came running, his place in the middle of the first row didn't help with getting out of the theather very quick. Papyrus was tired of standing there, especially because, well, he was standing. Plus, the fangirls there were very annoying. Do they really need to sound all that excited? They were the last in lines, but it was thankfully getting close to their turn.

"PAP, I CAN'T BELIVE I'M ACTUALLY GOING TO TALK TO HIM!" Sans was jumping in his place from excitement. He couldn't belive he was going to meet his idol. He had came to all of his shows, and always somehow managed to get first row seats. Now he was about to meet nap! "PAPY, CAN YOU BELIVE THAT?"

"Yeah I can. I came to the last twenty or so of those for you, bro." Papyrus said, getting impatient. He couldn't even smoke here. He began to question why was he here.

"PAPYRUS, I'M-" Blueberry's pupils became stars again, his little jumps getting highter. His made made papyrus stop questioning all the wait. It had a purpose, and that was to make his bro happy. "OH STARS, WHAT DO I TELL HIM! I MEAN, I'M TALKING TO HIM! TO TALK TO SOMEONE YOU NEED TO SAY THINGS! OH NO WHAT AM I GONNA SAY! WHAT IF I GAG, WHAT IF SOMETHING HAPPENS, WHAT IF I'M LAUGHING SO HARD THEY HAVE TO TAKE ME OUT WHAT IF-"

"Hey blue, chill. None of that will happen, you'll do just fine!" Sans was beggining to get a bit anxious, thinking ofeverything bad that could happen. "Hey, just be yourself. And don't fuck things up!"

"LANGUAGE, PAPYRUS!" Well of course he would say that. He wouldn't let his lazy brother say a bad word! 

"Okay, okay. Don't, uh, ruin? Things. Yeah."

"BUT WHAT IF I DO?"

"You won't. Now go on, it's your turn."

"THAT'S NOT HELPFULL AT A-" Sans said, before papyrus pushed him in napstabot's direction, and then dissapearing, looking for somewhere to sit. Wit his best forces, sans turned to nap, a nervous smile on his face. He was really surprised, because the robot somehow managed to look even cooler from up close.

"Heya, sup?" Nap said, smiling at the short skeleton.

"UH HI!" was the only thing blue managed to say. He was staring at nap, looking a bit scared, with sweat all over his face. He wasalso trembeling a bit. Nap gave a little giggle at that, because wow this really small monster sure does have a loud voice. "UH, I'M SORRY! I'M A BIT NERVOUS" sans almost squealed, and gave a nervous laugh.

"No problem bud" Nap made a thumbs up at sans "Now lets see, a piece of paper? Want me to autograph that bud?" Sans agreed enthusiastically. "Hey, by the way, I'm pretty sure I saw you before in like, every show, dude. Was it you?"

"YES!!! I DO MY BEST TO COME IN ALL OF THEM!" Blue said, with a smile in his face. Nap continued, and said that he was always in the same place. He also asked why always that place. "I ALWAYS SIT ON THE MIDDLE SO I CAN HAVE A PERFECT VISION OF YOU, OF COURSE! PLUS, I'M KIND OF SHORT AS YOU CAN SEE" sans giggled and blushed a bit "SO THAT MAKES THE FRONT ROW THE PERFECT PLACE! MWEH HEH HEH! AS YOU CAN NOTICE, I'M A BIG FAN!"

"Hey, cool" the robot smiled. "But hey, it's the first time I talk to you, isn't it?" He looked curious. Sans on the other hand, looked, well, blue. He was completely blushed when he said "WELL, I WAS KIND OF AFRAID TO COME TALK TO YOU! SO, UH, I ALWAYS ASKED MY OLDER BROTHER TO COME AND GRAB AN AUTOGRAPH IN MY NAME!"

"Yeah, makes sense." Nap grabbed his pen "so, who do I sign it for?" He yawned. He had been doing this since a long time ago, and without any rest between the meet and greet and his show, only having time for a quick costume change. Sans thought for a bit

"SIGN IT FOR SANS! WAIT, NO, SIGN IT FOR BLUE! UH, OR BLUEBERRY! UM , I DON'T KNOW, I HAVE SO MANY NICKNAMES THAT I ALWAYS END UP GETTING KIND OF LOST! MWEH HEH HEH!" 

"Hey dude, I got an idea then" Nap was writing for a few seconds "here you go. Since you like nicknames all that much, I made one for you. Hope it's rad enough for you!" Sans smile grew bigger. After saying the necessary goodbyes and nap going back to the backstage, sans ran off to papyrus. His brother woke up from the nap he was taking with sans going on top of him, and yelling "PAPYRUS, LOOK!" He showed off his signed poster "NAPSTABOT GAVE ME A NICKNAME!" 

"Really cool bro" Pap said, getting up, still kind of groggy from waking up "can we go home now?" Sans didn't really care. Only watching the show had made his week, but the autograph and nickname? He would be smiling about that for months. They both went home walking, and sans was reading and re-reading the message so many times he could say it with his eyes closed. When they were getting close to their home, pap looked over at his brother, especially at the poster he was holding. He then noticed something scribbled in the top right

"Hey, what's that written in the back?" Pap asked

"WHAT?" Sans turned it around, only to find a phone number scribbled on the top right of it, and a "call me later <3" written next to it. "OH. MY. STARS." Sans felt like he was gonna scream. But in this moment, they got home. Papyrus unlocked the door and got in, trowing himself into the sofa. Sans was standing up by the door, staring at the paper.

"The robot gave you his number? Heh, nice" Papyrus said, grabbing a cigarette. Normally sans wold tell him to stop, but the other skeleton was too busy smiling "so, whatcha gonna do then?"

Sans expression changed from happiness to confusion, and, eventually, worry. "OH NO! WHAT DO I DO! DO I CALL HIM? DO I NOT CALL HIM? DO I MESSAGE HIM? OR NOT? WHAT IF IT ISN'T HIS NUMBER AND HE'S PRANKING ME? NO, THAT'S NOT A THING HE'D DO, IT'S A THING YOU WOULD DO! PAPYRUS, WHAT DO I DO" 

Papyrus shrugged. "Don't? I don't know" Sans grabbed his phone and added the number, just because. "I HAVE AN IDEA! I'LL ASK ALPHYS! SHE ALWAYS KNOWS WHAT TO DO!" Blue said, proud of his decision.

"Yeah sure bro." Pap didn't know exactly how Alphys haven't suggested killing someone to blueberry. Nah, anyway. He was too tired to think about that now. He drifted off to sleep while sans messaged Alphys. He probably kept her up to some ungodly hour too. The small skeleton didn't seem to need any kind of sleep whatsoever, even tho he insisted on having a great sleeping schedule since he began "training" with Alphys. That's probably the only thing that pap liked about his bro spending so much time with the captain of the royal guard, but it didn't really matter, because blue was happy. 

And with that thought, pap went to sleep with a smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! English isn't mine or her native language, so please tell me if you found anything grammatically wrong! Also, consider leaving a comment, because they make us so happy!


End file.
